Galau
by kiaara
Summary: Sepuluh fakta tentang galau yang mampu membuat orang sedingin Sasuke Uchiha merasa frustasi. NaruSasu, AU.


**Galau**

A oneshoot fict for NaruSasu's day and dedicated to my forever—and—ever—close—friend, Kinoshimizu Bie Uzumaki a.k.a Kino Lagi Pengin Alay—nggak usah kebanyakan galau, cintaah. XDD

Dan buat temen2 pecinta NaruSasu, tolong berikan peringatan apabila fic ini mulai menjurus ke arah SasuNaru. Lagi pertama soalnya pakai pairing ini. Wkwkwk *digaplok*

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

**[ 00.06 ]**

Tanggal 23 Oktober baru berjalan 6 menit. Dan sudah ada 'seorang galauer' yang sukses membuat Sasuke Uchiha ingin menceburkan diri ke danau.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Sasuke?"

Malam ini rasanya Sasuke sangat ingin mengusir Gaara dari kamar kost mereka dan mengirimnya pulang kampung ke Sunagakure.

"Aku nggak mau terus begini..."

Dan mata hitam itu hanya bisa terpejam muak saat mendengar suara Gaara yang serak, tersendat-sendat dan miris ketika bercerita tentang Neji Hyuuga yang sering _traveling_—kadang sampai ke luar negeri, tanpa pamit.

"Aku yakin dia mulai bosan padaku..."

Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menabok Gaara dengan bantalnya, sekaligus berusaha menahan emosi untuk tidak mengatakan _'Please deh, Gaar. Pacarmu memang pilot 'kan?'_

"Sasuke?" panggil Gaara. "Kau mendengarkan aku 'kan?"

"_Damn_. Aku mau tidur," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik selimutnya sampai atas kepala. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Kalau memang kau masih galau terus, bunuh saja seme-mu waktu dia kembali dari Thailand—kusarankan."

Dan Gaara hanya mendesah. Membiarkan Sasuke tidur lelap bersama mimpinya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian, sang Sabaku sudah tak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Tentunya Sasuke sudah tertidur di dalam selimutnya. Gaara hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, merasa tak ada harapan Sasuke akan bangun lagi dan menemaninya curhat sampai pagi. Karena itulah, Gaara ikut berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri dan terlelap.

Gaara tak akan tahu—di balik selimut biru langit itu, Sasuke masih terjaga. Rupanya ia takut, kalau matanya sampai terpejam, senyuman hangat itu pasti akan datang lagi menghantuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**[05.45]**

"_Online?"_

Sasuke hanya melirik, menatap Gaara yang baru saja sarapan, kemudian berpaling kembali pada layar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya. Jujur saja, ia ngeri dengan penampakan temannya pagi ini. Kemeja putih Gaara belum terkancing seluruhnya dan rambutnya masih sangat acak-acakan.

Sasuke mendesah kecil. Fakta pertama tentang orang yang sedang galau: sangat berantakan.

_**Haruno Sakura** Kamu nggak perhatian lagi! :'(_

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura—Nyonya Sai. Orang galau yang kedua.

_Setelah ini siapa lagi?_

Sasuke memutuskan untuk men-_sign out_ Facebook-nya dan berangkat kuliah. Hari ini ia ada ujian elektronika dasar dan ia merasa hatinya jadi tidak enak karena terlampau banyak galau_ers_ hari ini—ehm, sebetulnya baru dua sih. Tapi jujur saja, ia sudah merasa pening karena Gaara dan Sakura tanpa sadar telah merusak atmosfer ketenangan pagi hari Sasuke. Dan Sasuke benci hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**[07.23]**

"Bengong?"

Shikamaru menyentil pundak Sasuke dengan ujung bolpoinnya.

"Ujian sudah dua puluh tiga menit dan lembar jawabanmu masih bersih begitu."

"Saudara Nara Shikamaru, bisakah Anda berkonsentrasi pada kertas Anda sendiri?"

Suara menggelegar Profesor Hiruzen Sarutobi membuat Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan ogah-ogahan, dia berkata, "Aku sudah selesai, Prof. Bisa aku keluar sekarang?"

"Selesai?" Sasuke berbisik tak percaya pada Shikamaru, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk malas. "Katamu tadi... dua puluh tiga menit?"

"Iya. Sudah. Dua. Puluh. Tiga. Menit," jawab Shikamaru, bibirnya membentuk seringaian tipis. "Makanya jangan melamun saja."

"Ini ujian elektronika...," Sasuke ternganga. "Kamu menyelesaikan lima puluh soal dalam dua puluh tiga menit?"

"Aku punya urusan lain," Shikamaru menyambar tasnya. Membereskan kertas ujiannya dan berkata perlahan. "Aku sedang ada masalah dengan Ino. Aku tidak tenang, konsentrasiku terpecah-pecah. Aku harus mencari dia ke fakultasnya sekarang. Aku harap kau mau mendoakanku."

Sasuke belum sempat menjawab ketika Shikamaru telah berjalan ke depan dan meletakkan kertas ujiannya dengan ogah-ogahan. Membuat sang profesor terhormat itu hanya melongo saja melihat lembar jawaban Shikamaru yang luar biasa mengerikan.

Sasuke menatap kosong pada lembar jawabannya sendiri.

Fakta tentang orang galau yang kedua: tidak bisa konsentrasi melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

**[09.01]**

Hari ini—entah sengaja atau tidak—Sasuke melupakan janjinya untuk menyewa video dengan Kiba sehabis kuliah dan memilih untuk duduk sendirian di pojok kantin Fakultas Teknik. Ia mengamati sekeliling. Ada tiga belas pasangan—ironis, tapi Sasuke memang manghitungnya. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit ga—

'Aku tidak akan pernah merasakan hal konyol itu.' Sasuke memijit pelipisnya dengan kedua telunjuk, berusaha mengingkari pikirannya sendiri. 'Tidak akan pernah.'

Sasuke melirik layar ponselnya. Sepi. Masih saja sepi. Tiga hari belakangan tidak ada satupun telepon—bahkan SMS juga tidak—dari Naruto yang mampir untuknya. Dan Sasuke merasa aneh dengan semua itu. Sungguh, ini tidak biasanya. Padahal, setiap pagi Naruto-lah yang membangunkannya, mengingatkannya untuk tidak lupa makan... Apapun. Naruto biasanya sangat perhatian. Bahkan kadang-kadang, Naruto mengingatkannya untuk rajin menguras bak mandi (karena Naruto memang hobi numpang mandi di tempat Sasuke).

Tapi belakangan, semuanya jadi lain. Setelah hari Selasa yang menyebalkan. Saat SMS-nya pada Naruto hanya dibalas dengan 'aku sibuk, nanti aku hubungi lagi', dan saat Naruto sama sekali tidak membuka akun Facebook-nya selama tiga hari ini...

"Pesanannya..."

Seorang gadis cantik menghampiri Sasuke dan meletakkan jus tomat dengan gelas tinggi di meja. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan gadis itu masih sempat-sempatnya melemparkan senyuman genit pada Sasuke.

Tapi nampaknya Sasuke sedang tak tertarik untuk berbasa-basi dengan siapapun.

_Pip..._

Ponsel Sasuke berdering pelan. Dengan refleks luar biasa mencengangkan, Sasuke segera meraih ponselnya dan—sedikit mendesah kecewa karena ternyata pesan itu dari Itachi.

Sasuke mengeluh sendirian. Ia ingin mengingkari, tapi rupanya ia telah menemukan fakta ketiga tentang orang galau: gelisah menunggu SMS atau telepon dari orang yang telah membuatnya galau.

.

.

.

.

.

**[11.24]**

"Sasuke! Tumben..."

Sai tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sasuke melintas di depannya. Dan suara ramah Sai—tak peduli tulus atau dibuat-buat—terpaksa membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan membalas senyum itu. Bukan senyum dingin yang biasanya, hanya sebuah senyuman kikuk yang terasa sangat kaku baginya.

"Mencari Gaara, ya?" tanya Sai, pemuda itu memang teman Gaara satu jurusan di Manajemen. "Sepertinya dia tadi sudah pulang..."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sulit sekali baginya untuk tidak mencuri-curi pandang pada sesosok manusia yang sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya, jauh sekitar lima belas meter di belakang Sai.

"Ah... Iya, aku mencari Gaara," Sasuke bahkan merasa kalau kata-katanya sendiri sangat belepotan. "Hn... Jadi dia sudah pulang? Sayang sekali... Padahal aku ingin... mengajaknya... pulang sama-sama."

Sai yang tidak curigaan itu hanya mengangguk. Tanpa sadar bibir Sasuke menarik senyum tipis ketika Naruto yang ada di seberang sana tertawa karena candaan temannya. Tapi, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa tengkuknya dihantam tongkat golf—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, tongkat nenek sihir. Ia tiba-tiba disadarkan kembali dari pikiran-pikiran anehnya yang sedang tersesat di Uzumaki's Wonderland dan—_JANGAN BILANG AKU SUKA PADANYA! AKU MASIH WARAS UNTUK BISA MEMILIH OBJEK YANG INGIN KUCINTAI! Tapi... Senyumnya manis sekali... Aku merindukannya..._

Sasuke merasa ia sudah 'tersesat' terlalu jauh. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto yang masih jauh di sana. Sekaligus, ia tak peduli lagi pada Sai dan langsung berbalik pergi.

Sasuke menepuk jidat perlahan. Ia makin sadar tentang apa yang kini dirasakannya. Terlebih, ia makin sadar kalau—seberapapun ia mengingkari—tetap saja, ia terlalu jenius untuk sebisa mungkin menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang—oh, _shit_—galau.

Namun, Sasuke memilih terus melangkah dan tak berpaling lagi. Meski sesekali bibirnya masih membentuk tarikan ketika mengingat sosok itu, ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Fakta tentang orang galau yang keempat: suka mencuri-curi pandang dan suka senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**[12.33]**

_**Naruto The Venetian Shutters**_ I guess that I'm falling in love. *LOL*

Sasuke merasa tertimpuk bata. Refleks ia menggeser duduknya dan menggigit bibir. Oke. Belum tentu status ini sungguhan, tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa ingin meninju layar laptopnya—kalau saja ia tidak ingat laptopnya keluaran Apple terbaru.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak memberi komentar. Bertanya 'pada siapa?' dan mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto secara langsung akan membuatnya makin terpuruk—_OKE, KALI INI AKU AKUI AKU SEDANG GALAU._

Dan itu gara-gara si bodoh Naruto.

Sasuke merasa, lebih baik ia segera mencari pelarian. Menemukan puluhan keping cokelat di laci meja belajar Gaara membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Menurut riset, makan cokelat bisa mengeluarkan hormon—entahlah Sasuke tidak tahu namanya dan tidak peduli—yang sama seperti hormonnya orang jatuh cinta.

Semoga saja bisa sedikit membantu.

"Hei, kau mencuri cokelatku," Gaara tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar, diikuti Neji yang hanya tersenyum di belakangnya. Ternyata anak itu sudah pulang.

"Itu dari Neji tau," ucap Gaara separuh menggerutu.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Peduli apa? Ini enak. _Anyway, thanks, Neji."_

"Lama-lama kau tampak seperti Naruto," komentar Gaara pelan. "Kau makin jauh dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Kau yang biasanya tidak sekonyol ini."

Meski sedikit merinding mendengar nama Naruto disebut-sebut—emangnya Naruto hantu?—Sasuke hanya melempar pandangan tak peduli pada Gaara.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak merasa pernah minta pendapatmu," Sasuke berdiri. "Tapi sebagai ucapan terima kasih, karena pada dasarnya aku sudah merasa kalau kau sebenarnya keberatan aku ada di kamar dan sungkan mengusirku, aku akan pergi supaya kau bisa melakukan _this and that, sensor and skip,_ dengan Tuan Hyuuga-mu."

Sasuke membanting pintu dan membiarkan Gaara serta Neji berpandangan heran.

Fakta tentang orang galau yang kelima—sayangnya Gaara dan Neji tidak sadar—dan sedang dialami oleh sang Uchiha Sasuke: uring-uringan.

.

.

.

.

.

**[14.52]**

'Aku sibuk. Dah!'

Sasuke membalas SMS Karin dengan ketus, sedikit melampiaskan dendam pribadi karena pada hari yang sial itu ia diperlakukan yang sama oleh si bodoh Naruto. Padahal, Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti kenapa harus Karin yang menderita karena ulah si Dobe.

Sasuke melempar ponselnya sembarangan di sofa. Ia sendiri merebah, separuh duduk separuh berbaring, pada sofa empuk itu. Sasuke hampir melemparkan kata-kata makian ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

_Perempuan nekat ini..._

Sasuke merasa gravitasi melepaskannya perlahan dan ia melayang ringan untuk beberapa detik ketika membaca dari siapa pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_Baka Dobe_

Hampir saja Sasuke berteriak 'akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaa!' kalau saja ia tidak sadar marganya masih Uchiha dan tradisi keluarganya adalah bersikap penuh tata krama. Dengan semangat yang sedikit nyaris seperti Rock Lee ketika si uler ijo bertemu Haruno Sakura, Sasuke membuka pesan itu.

Dan...

_Crap._

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke sendiri yang akan menarik kesimpulan tentang fakta orang galau keenam: cemburu buta untuk sesuatu yang belum jelas.

Tapi, rupanya tulisan itu sudah sangat jelas. Kecuali Sasuke buta huruf atau terkena presbiopi akut, tulisan itu tetap saja berbunyi 'Kalau aku jatuh cinta, bagaimana menurutmu, Teme?'

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**[16.56]**

Untuk seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Sasuke benar-benar memutuskan untuk menutup akun Facebook-nya—untuk selamanya! Setelah tadi, satu jam setelah Naruto, ia menerima SMS dari Sai kalau hari ini Naruto minta bantuannya untuk memuluskan rencana... oke, penembakan. Dan Sasuke yakin sekali kalau tadi Sai menyuruhnya datang ke atap gedung rektorat di tingkat dua puluh sembilan! Sasuke juga yakin, Naruto akan memintanya untuk melakukan ini dan itu, kemudian bersama Sai dan yang lain disuruh berperan sebagai penggembira dan kemudian bersorak-sorak 'Terima! Terima! Terima!'. Demi Gaara dan pacarnya yang sejak tadi belum keluar dari kamar itu, Sasuke tidak akan pernah sudi!

_Tidak akan pernah!_

Karena itu, sambil mati-matian menahan nafas untuk tidak menangis—gile aja gue nangis buat dia—dan untuk tidak benar-benar membanting laptopnya (jangan Sas, mahal), Sasuke memilih melakukan hal ini.

_Setting_

_Account_

_Deactivated_

Sasuke tidak mau suatu saat ia melihat status hubungan di akun Naruto... in a relationship with—ah, jangan sampai. Mending ia menyingkir.

Siapapun tahu, orang yang men-_deactivate_-kan Facebook-nya, rata-rata adalah mereka yang sedang galau—fakta tentang orang galau yang ketujuh.

Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak.

.

.

.

.

.

**[19.08]**

Gaara dan Neji sudah pergi sejak tadi dan sekarang Sasuke sedang sendirian di kamar, merenungi betapa bodohnya dia hari ini dan betapa sesuatu yang bernama cinta itu membuatnya gila.

Ia membenamkan mukanya ke bantal. Jujur, galau itu menyakitkan. Tapi, sepertinya kesakitan itu sedikit... entahlah. Kalau tidak bisa dibilang membuat kecanduan... Kesakitan karena perasaan yang tidak menentu itu indah. Tapi sepertinya, ia memang sudah terlalu banyak berharap. Ia seharusnya tak galau lagi. Karena setelah malam ini, akan ada seseorang di sana yang akan memiliki Naruto.

"Aku tidak siap..."

Sasuke merasakan tenggorokannya begitu kering dan sakit. Ia berharap, mudah-mudahan saja ia benar-benar sakit. Supaya besok ia tak perlu masuk kuliah, dan bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menggandeng calon Nyonya Uzumaki...

Tidak. Sasuke tidak siap untuk itu.

Hujan turun diawali dengan gerimis di luar sana. Sasuke memandangnya sejenak, kemudian menarik tirai jendela. Ada perasaan senang yang tiba-tiba menelusup di hatinya. Kalau hujan begini, pasti acara atap-gedung-rektorat itu tidak jadi dihelat. Tidak akan ada acara penembakan!

Sasuke menggigit bibir. Sadar betapa jahat dirinya. Kalau Naruto kehilangan cintanya, masihkah ia akan tertawa di hadapan si pirang? Masihkah ia merayakan kemenangan sementara Naruto terpekur lesu karena patah hati? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Naruto selamanya tidak mau mencintai orang lagi? Sasuke rupanya terlalu sibuk membayangkan hal-hal buruk, sampai akhirnya ia terlelap. Hal-hal buruk itu masih mengambil alih alam bawah sadarnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

Fakta orang galau yang kedelapan: sering bermimpi buruk.

Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja dialiri keringat dingin.

_Naruto berpamitan padanya di pelabuhan udara._

.

.

.

.

.

**[21.08]**

"Baka!"

Sasuke yang sedang melamun di pembaringannya terhenyak ketika jendelanya digedor dari luar.

"BUKA!"

Sasuke menyibakkan tirai dan melihat siluet di kegelapan itu, kegelapan yang masih terlihat semu dan merisaukan karena terguyur hujan yang makin malam makin deras.

"Dobe?"

Sasuke ternganga tak percaya. "Kenapa hujan-hujanan begini?"

Naruto melotot padanya, pandangannya seolah berkata 'nanti saja ceritanya, sialan!' dan terus menggedor jendela itu dari luar. Karena kasihan pada Naruto yang basah kuyup dan kasihan pada jendelanya yang akan dipastikan sebentar lagi pasti retak, Sasuke membuka jendela itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"_Damn!_ Ini hal tergila yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku!"

Naruto mengumpat perlahan dan memanjat tangkas ke dalam kamar Sasuke melalui jendela. Sukses ia mendarat di ranjang, yang memang terletak persis di bawah jendela, di depan Sasuke yang masih belum siap menerima kejutan ini.

"Kenapa... kau... ke sini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada kaku. Sedikit heran juga karena seharusnya Naruto sekarang sedang berada yah... kau-tahu-di mana...

"Kau membuatku menunggu di atap gedung rektorat selama dua jam sambil hujan-hujanan dan sekarang kau malah bertanya kenapa aku ada di sini? _Really a shocked question from the wiliest Uchiha_... _Are you playing the fool? _Kau pikir kenapa, hah?"

"Kau..." Sasuke berpikir sejenak, memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruuto karena ia memang tidak tahu dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan terbodoh dalam kamus kata seorang Sasuke Uchiha. "Ingin ke toilet tidak?"

Naruto merasa ingin sekali menjitak Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku ke sini karena ingin pipis dan pinjam toilet?" Naruto makin gusar, merasa bingung juga kenapa anak bodoh macam si Teme ini mendapat predikat jenius di Fakultas Teknik. Bahkan hampir di seluruh kampus.

"Kau membuatku galau belakangan ini! Sialan!" Naruto meninju lengan Sasuke dan sedikit terkejut karena ternyata lengan itu begitu dingin—efek dari gugup. Mungkin...

"Kau..." Sasuke hampir berkata 'AKU JUGA!', tapi mengurungkannya karena ia sadar dirinya masih sepenuhnya waras.

"Galau karena aku?"

"IYA!"

Sasuke tertegun. Ia menatap Naruto, sekujur tubuh pemuda itu, tetesan air hujan yang membasahi _bed cover_-nya, dan seringaian kesal yang di mata Sasuke tetap saja tampak begitu manis. Rasanya, waktu terhenti baginya untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Mendadak, telinganya yang tadinya terganggu oleh suara gemuruh hujan di luar sana menjadi tuli, hanya bisa mendengar suara desah nafas Naruto yang kelelahan.

"Tapi... Kau... Jatuh cinta pada seseorang...," bibir Sasuke berucap lirih, tanpa sadar. "Katamu... Dan kata Sai juga."

Naruto menatap mata hitam itu lekat-lekat, menujukkan sebuah ekspresi penyesalan. Ia berkata lirih, "Memang..."

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Jujur saja ia tak siap. Kalau saja ia bisa mengatakan pada Naruto kalau ia mencintai pemuda itu... Tentu saja ia tidak akan galau terus menerus seperti ini. Jujur saja, ia tak mau menyesal—tidak sempat mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakannya—sampai kelak Naruto telah termiliki oleh orang lain. Sasuke menatap safir biru itu sekali lagi. Wajah Naruto menunduk. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu...

_Lebih baik aku mengungkapkan semuanya sekarang. Terserah Naruto berpikiran apa. Menerima perasaanku atau menolaknya... Yang penting perasaanku yang tidak menentu itu harus segera diakhiri!_

Bibir Naruto bergerak pelan. "Sebenarnya aku mencintai—"

"NARUTO, AKU CINTA PADAMU!"

Naruto terhenyak, memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke yang mulai tampak gugup setelah sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Dari... Dulu," sambung Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Terlanjur basah, lanjutkan sajalah. "Tapi, kalau kau mencintai orang lain, aku tidak keberatan. Aku mencintaimu tanpa... Syarat. Aku suka padamu. Kau membuat aku gila belakangan ini..."

Naruto masih membisu. Tak percaya.

Fakta tentang orang galau yang kesembilan: sering melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang sebenarnya dalam keadaan normal tidak akan mungkin kau lakukan.

Tapi, Sasuke merasa pengakuan ini bukan hal bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

**[22.17]**

"Sudah."

Sasuke menyodorkan laptopnya, membuat Naruto yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih Sasuke. Mata biru itu langsung tertuju pada layar laptop yang sudah menunjukkan halaman beranda akun Facebook Sasuke.

"Lain kali jangan_ deactivated_ lagi," Naruto tersenyum dan menarik Sasuke mendekat padanya. "Melakukan hal itu seolah-olah mengumumkan kalau kau benar-benar sedang galau. Tentunya, itu tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya 'kan?"

"Itu salahmu." Sasuke menyingkirkan handuk dari kepala Naruto. "Kalau saja kau bilang padaku kalau acara penembakkan itu untukku... Tentunya aku tidak akan patah hati."

Naruto tertawa, membenamkan kepala pemuda tampan itu ke pelukannya.

"Kalau saja kau tadi tidak nekat bilang kalau kau cinta padaku, tentunya sekarang kau masih galau karena aku suka berputar-putar," bisik Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka, kembali memangku laptopnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Naruto yang keberatan dengan aksi cuek Sasuke, menarik pemuda itu mendekat dan mengunci tubuh Sasuke diantara lengannya.

"Facebook-ku belum _sign out_...," bisik Sasuke gugup.

Naruto hanya menggeleng dan memberikan sebuah ciuman dalam sebelum mereka bersatu lebih jauh lagi, sama sekali lupa pada hujan yang sedari tadi masih setia mengguyur malam.

Fakta terakhir: galau bisa dengan mudah diakhiri kalau saja Anda punya sedikit keberanian.

_**Sasuke Uchiha** is in a relationship with** Naruto The Venetian Shutters**_

Sasuke merasa belum pernah ia tidur selelap malam ini.

**Fin**

Panjang sangggaaaaaattttthhh! Teparr... Teparrr...

Fic ini tidak ada maksud apa2. Hanya saja kebanyakan FB-an membuat saya tahu ada begitu banyak galauers di dunia ini. (termasuk saya)

Dan untuk fakta2 itu, jangan percaya sepenuhnya karena saya bukan ahli psikologi jiwa wkwkwkwkwk... Setidaknya itu yang saya rasakan karena bisa saja sindrom galau tiap orang berbeda2. Untuk fakta yang terakhir, itu pengalaman pribadi jadi bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Jujur saja, saya juga penderita galau kok. Sekitar 3 bulan lalu saya galau tingkat parah dan sekarang sudah sembuh hanya berbekal 1 SMS gratisan. Bener-bener cuma satu tok. XDD Say thanks to Indos**

Akhir kata, Happy NS day! Meski masih besok, aku ingin mengucapkannya sekarang!

Just RnR? Khususnya buat yang lagi pada galau... Wajib RnR! #ditabok


End file.
